Unwanted Competition
by like-vines-we-intertwined
Summary: Bella's cousin is in town- Edward despises this blonde beauty- one shot of her failed attempts to get him.


Bella POV

I had always despised Roseanne. She is the exact opposite of me; blonde, tanned and yet not remotely interesting. I was compelled to show her some affection of course, she was my cousin, but most of the time she acted like she had brain damage. Right now, she tottered out of the taxi in her shining gold wedges and sunglasses that dominated her entire face. She _was_ pretty. As idiotic and superficial as Rose was, there was no denying it. Her hair hung in its natural sunny ringlets on her shoulders, and her lips parted into a perfect pout. I looked on at her in disgust, and it could even have been jealousy that tossed and turned now in my stomach. Still, there was one thing she could never have.

Edward walked up to me, and snaked his pale arm around my waist. I looked up at him, and then across at Roseanne, smiling slyly, almost daring her to say something to him. I knew she was astounded by this statuesque boy, and the fact that he had chosen me. I hoped she was jealous. She had always been the one who had absolutely _everything_. Not any more.

Edward POV

This girl veered over to me. She looked ridiculous. She was in very high gold heels that looked like blocks of wood strapped to her feet. To be honest she could be very pretty, but her choice of accessories forbade it. She wore huge sunglasses, despite the fact that it wasn't remotely sunny, and the Forks rain was clearly imminent. Her make up was plastered thick onto her oval face, the colour of tangerines. Moreover, my first impression of her speaking was when she walked up to Bella and announced.

'You look SO pale! Your really need some fake tan.'

This is from a girl who hasn't seen her cousin for two years. Bella simply gave her a withering look and glanced back at me. I expect she could sense the disgust in my eyes at this girl. There was no way she could be related to Bella… maybe a hospital mix up or something? These two girls were both polar opposites except for a good dose of beauty, which they had managed to share. I clung to Bella as if to say 'I know she's an idiot, I like the paleness of your skin.' She looked at me knowingly, and stifled a grin. It was easy to see the comical side of Roseanne.

Roseanne POV

Dear god… there must not be much choice in Forks. Why on earth is this perfect boy with Bella the smeller? I think cousins should share everything. That's why I have decided to make Edward my 'project' for my week in Forks. How the hell could he choose Bella over me?

Bella POV

I don't think I'd ever understand exactly the reasons for or the strength of Edward's love for me, I just knew it was there. I watched in the safety of Edward's arms as she waltzed up to him, and started talking complete and utter conversational drivel. She kept touching his arm as she spoke, and laughing hysterically at everything she said. Edward looked on pityingly, as though she had some sort of mental deficiency, and he didn't once let go his tight hold on me. Haha, Roseanne. Haha.

'So… you're Bella's BOYFRIEND?' She questioned, smiling, and removing her bug like glasses to look up at him through her long eyelashes.

'Evidently.' He replied, not a trace of a smile befouling his perfect, serious face.

'How long have you been going out?'

'A while.'

'Are you like, all in love?'

'Very much so.'

After a short amount of time, she became bored of his idle glances at me and his boring speech, and she turned on her heels, hands held by her shoulders like paws, and strutted to the end of the driveway to collect her pastel pink suitcase.

Edward POV

This strange creature was clearly attempting to flirt with me. I expect that she sees love as a game, selecting a target, closing in, devouring, and then choosing her next unknowing victim. She sickened me to my very core. Had I not had Bella in my arms, I would have ended up agressive. But I'm not that stupid. I think she is, though.

Roseanne POV

Why? Is he braindead or something. I can see they're like really close, as in, having sex all the time close. He's holding her tight- it's obvious they have a very sexual relationship. Well, I'm here to put an end to that. I WANT him. I want him bad. He's so gorge... all cheekbones, and melty-gooey eyes and floppy hair. He's fit- and I'm going to get him.

Bella POV

Roseanne walked back to the house, wheeling her pastel case behind her. I helped her haul it up the stairs and into our tiny spare room. Edward followed cautiously, knowing that Roseanne fancied the hell out of him. We left her in the little pale green bedroom and went into my own. I sat down on my bed, and Edward followed. He reached out and kissed my nose with his icy lips.

'She doesn't worry me.' he said reassuringly. I was okay now. I hadn't doubted Edward's love for one minute, but Roseanne really was beautiful. And I wasn't.

Edward POV

Bella looked worried. I knew why, but she should've known better than to doubt me. Although she was Bella's close relative, she was a complete bimbo idiot wearing chunks of wood on her feet. Speak of the devil, I thought. Roseanne entered Bella's bedroom. I suddenly realised how to prove my love for Bella to Roseanne.

'Hi.' I said, with a seductive smile to Roseanne. I turned my back on her and pulled Bella into a long, slow kiss. I couldn't see her face, but I knew Roseanne was distraught. I could read her mind, for god's sake. She ran out the room, gasping and half sobbing too.

'Harsh. Too harsh.' Bella said, untwining herself from my cold body. I panicked, before she turned back with a sexy smile on her perfect lips. 'Not that I'm complaining!' she finished, before we continued with our outpourings to eachother.

_One Week Later..._

Roseanne POV

Is it because he doesn't like the way I act, the way I dress, the way I look? Should I be more like Bella? I'm really falling for Edward now. It's more than lust, more than wanting him. I need him. I want to kill my own cousin. I want what she has already claimed. But I can't, because I'm not Bella. I'm not intelligent, or funny, and I can't pick styles for myself, I just follow. She's got everything I want. I want Edward. I thought it would never happen. I think I'm in love.

Bella POV

I almost feel sorry for her now. She came crawling, sank so low. She really, really wants my Edward now. And she can't have him, he is mine. All mine.

She asked if I would help her get someone she has a crush on. She said she wants to be more like me, more mysterious, inteligent, individual. She never revealed thay the object of her affections is Edward. But it doesn't matter. I already knew.

I picked her out a silver vest and a blue-grey cardigan. She wore her own jeans and dark blue converse. I made her leave her hair its natural orientation, thick waves, and brushed it out. I never expected it to be ME giving someone a makeover. I needed Alice for help!

Of course I didn't want her to get Edward, but I wasn't scared to help her, as I knew it was never going to happen. She is just so normal, anyway. Normal and boring. She would never cope with Edward being a vampire. But she was never going to find out, anyway.

Edward POV

She looked beautiful. I didn't want to admit it, but she did. I knew what she was up to, I had read her thoughts. It was obvious that these were Bella's clothes, and she looked almost as good, if not better in them. She had no make up on for once, revealing soft creamy skin framed by thick honey coloured waves. If Bella was not sitting next to her, she would be my idea of beauty. But Bella was there, and I couldn't let her doubt my love for a moment. Not one.

Charlie was out fishing, and the three of us were in the living room. Did Roseanne feel like a third wheel? She should. Bella went out to fetch a film to watch. The phone rang. We heard it being answered.

Roseann POV

I had to do it. Show him. Show him what he's missing, because I'm missing him. Every night, I dream of his arms around me, his lips on my face and his heart beating near mine. I shuffled up, drew breath, and took the risk of my life.

Bella POV

It was Jessica on the phone. She'd been on a date with Tyler, of all people. She decided to describe it to me fully; where they went, everything he said, what they did, what they ate. It was a waste of my precious time with Edward.

Edward POV

I had been reading her mind. She had been thinking nothing. Nothing at all. Then within a split second, she was on me, her tongue inside my mouth, hot and sweet. I felt sickened but excited at the same time. For a moment, I was kissing back. I remembered Bella's face. I pushed Roseanne away, and jumped right to the other side of the room.

Roseanne POV

I was hurt, and shocked. Hurt, although not surprised, he had rejected me. Shocked, at the coldness of his skin, the ice of his breath and the split second jump he'd made across the room. Whatever Edward was, it wasn't human. I didn't even want to know. I turned and ran. Ran as far away as I could. Was I scared? I was terrified.

Bella POV

I heard the door slam as I put the phone down. I had a feeling it was Roseanne gone. I went into Edward, and he pulled me into an embrace. He felt as though he needed safety. I was certainly confused.

'What was that about?' I asked, smiling.

'Unwanted competiton. I love you, Bella.' he simplified.

'I love you too.'


End file.
